bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GaiaDrago
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:GaiaDrago page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 22:50, July 23, 2010 Alpha Force MAKE A BLOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I see it made one more time, I will block, for a day, the person who made it. So, restating what I said at the beginning of this message, but with more exclamation points at the end: MAKE A BLOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darkus''Ma''''ster'' :You can't make an article about a BD Team. It will get deleted right away. Make a blog, and I will stop arguing with you. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' I'm serious. Idea I'm not trying to agree with Darkus Master, but you should make a blog. Bendo 14 speaks... Brawling Photos Here are some pics of us brawling. Bendo14 speaks... My Phosphos brawling GaiaDrago's Helix 001.JPG|Phosphos brawling Drago My Phosphos brawling GaiaDrago's Helix 002.JPG|Helix Drago attacking Phosphos My Phosphos brawling GaiaDrago's Helix 004.JPG|Phosphos defeating Drago Look this http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Unknown_Bakugan. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 19:10, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Reply I have no idea what that battle gear thing is. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 21:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm not considering you such. I'm just saying if you find any other such place them on that page. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 05:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) What? If you noticed, i'm not acting Hi Ranked, altough i'm an Admin. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 05:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC) And i'm not mean. I just hate Vandals. You're not such. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 05:21, July 25, 2010 (UTC) A Vandal is a person who ruins Articles, removes it's contents, inserts absurd information o writes 0000. You're not one of them. Now. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 13:13, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ONLY the VENTUS one. The other two are nice. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am great']] with changes. 18:23, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply Ok, here's how you put a picture in. When you are editing, find the button that says "Add a picture" at the top right-hand part of the screen. It will bring up a window that has a search button. Type in the name of the Bakugan you want to put a picture of at your page. It will give you a variety of pictures to put in your page. OR... you can upload pictures from your computer by clicking the other button, (I think it's upload) and you can bring in pics. WARNING: You can not paste pictures on your page. Reply Ok, here's how you put a picture in. When you are editing, find the button that says "Add a picture" at the top right-hand part of the screen. It will bring up a window that has a search button. Type in the name of the Bakugan you want to put a picture of at your page. It will give you a variety of pictures to put in your page. OR... you can upload pictures from your computer by clicking the other button, (I think it's upload) and you can bring in pics. WARNING: You can not paste pictures on your page. Reply Ok, here's how you put a picture in. When you are editing, find the button that says "Add a picture" at the top right-hand part of the screen. It will bring up a window that has a search button. Type in the name of the Bakugan you want to put a picture of at your page. It will give you a variety of pictures to put in your page. OR... you can upload pictures from your computer by clicking the other button, (I think it's upload) and you can bring in pics. WARNING: You can not paste pictures on your page. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 17:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Eh, what did i do? Look, stop being paranoic. I did nothing. So stop. Have some tea. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 12:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Reply Seriously? You are leaving already? One thing I've noticed about you is that you take one bad thing, and turn it into a war, or an arguement, or something. Ok, Twinstar may not be the nicest guy, but you should give this website a chance. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 14:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the Phosphos picture. I really liked it. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 20:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Help with the avatar Avatars are challenging at first. You have to find the "more" button on the top-right hand part of your screen. (It's red) It will bring a list of choices. Click on "Preferences". It will bring up a new screen there. At the bottom of the screen, there is a part that says "Avatar". You can put in saved photos or choose from the 5 already there. If you want to put a picture from the wiki on, open a new tab and go to the article with the picture you want pasted as your avatar. Right click on the picture you want and click "Open link in new tab". It will bring a larger version of the picture up. Then, click on "Save image as" and save the image in whatever folder on your computer you want. Then, go back to the preferences page. Click on "Choose File". It will bring up your folders page. Find the photo you want, click on it, and press "Open". Then, click on the "Save Preferences" button at the way bottom of the page. After that, you are done. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 20:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC) OK, You my friend needs to build two things on that wiki. A. An amount of pages. B. A reputation. I would suggest taking a couple of pages of unreleased Bakugan from here, and then building on that. Once you get the hang of it, you will be able to make pages no problem, but until then, just work on a few small ones. To build up a rep, iI suggest you ask more people to look at it like you asked me. It would be in your best interest to ask a person of EVERY level. This means a normal contributer, a Rollback, Me (Admin) and a Crat. This way you can get input from each type of expirience. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O MY']] PEPPER CHEESE IS GONE!. 13:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion You might want to update your user page, because your lumino drago isn't on there. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 02:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Dude, quit with the 'Stupid Blogs.' --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 01:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) It's a Version that appears in a Pack. Something like a normal Bakugan and a Granite Bakugan. I guess not. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | ''For a Message, press Here.'' 15:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) DON'T FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dude, I just want to be Number 1 at a single thing. HOW WRONG, IS THAT?!?!?!?!?!?! Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 00:17, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Mega Thanks I'll take the Wiki if you want. Thanks for it. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 17:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Wait, no Sorry, I will edit it, but I can't take the whole wiki. Never mind the last message. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 17:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok... Ok, I'll take the Wiki. Just to let you know, I have created a ton of new pages, so we have a good start on it. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 18:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC)